Hasta el final
by gicribatorbd
Summary: Un viaje de intercambio le dio a conocer el amor de su vida, una separación forzada arrojo una circunstancia inesperada, dejando así un amor que sobrepasa fronteras sobreviviendo hasta el final.


O.S

-Hasta El Final-

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la genial S.M, solo la historia es mía.

* * *

— _¿Estás segura que no hay nada que podamos hacer para que prolongues tu estadía acá? —dije tomando su rostro en mis manos, su piel como siempre tan tersa y delicada._

—_Tan segura como que lo que siento por ti no lo había sentido jamás —contesto en tono juguetón intentando aliviar de algún modo el dolor que su partida nos estaba causando._

—_Pero... no entiendo porque tuviste que esperar hasta el último momento para decírmelo, pudimos... intentar conseguir una solución juntos, —de pronto sentí como comencé a divagar, esto me estaba sobrepasando, no podía dejarla ir —ya sé, es algo apresurado y nunca me imaginé que sería de este modo, bueno sí lo tenía pensado te lo juro que si hermosa pero en vista de los acontecimientos recientes..._

—_Edward, ya no hay nada que hacer, aparte necesito volver la situación en casa ya es insostenible y necesito ir a hacerme cargo-_

—_No-_

—_Mañana debo partir. Mi pasaporte tiene treinta días de vencidos y la prórroga para la renovación ya paso y al no haber hecho la solicitud de extensión de mi programa no hay manera que este aquí como indocumentada, ya sabes cómo es el trato a los extranjeros..._

—_Cásate conmigo —dije apresuradamente— es la solución ideal con eso puedes sacar la nacionalidad yo te la otorgaría._

—_No es así de sencillo... —suspiro melancólicamente, en ese momento supe que la había perdido..._

_Un lastimero gemido salió de su interior cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban fijas en un incómodo silencio, silencio mortal que precedía la tan temida despedida, para la que no me encontraba preparado, en realidad continuaba en shock no entendía nada, como pudo esperar tanto para confesarme que tenía que volver a casa… algo en mi interior decía que se avecinada una tormenta pero jamás me imagine que se tratara de esto… _

_Lentamente se acercó a mí y planto un cálido beso, delicado y tan lleno de significado como solo ella era capaz de hacerlo, haciendo que mi corazón palpitara inmediatamente como solo ella era capaz de armar una fiesta en mi ser… pero lleno de tristeza y a su vez el sabor agrió de la despedida… _

—_Te amo —susurro en sollozos y con la mirada cargada de lágrimas, en ese momento salió corriendo para dejarme en medio de la noche con el corazón roto y una memoria llena mágicos recuerdos del mejor verano de mi vida, el verano en que conocí a la latina de mi corazón…_

_Levante la mirada a la puerta que separaba el amor de mi vida que a pesar de encontrarse a solo metros de distancia ahora se sentía como si miles de barracas no permitieran el acceso a la misma… Con el temor en mi ser pero la esperanza de conseguir alguna solución para evitar que mi pequeña tuviera que abandonarme me arme de valor y sin importar la hora toque el timbre, necesitaba hablar con ella rogarle de ser necesario._

_Un ding dong después se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una muy triste y derrotada Bella con sus hermosos ojos verdes rojos de llanto —Por favor, —susurro en español, era una de las palabras que recuerdo haber aprendido más rápido cuando la conocí… —no hay nada que hacer más que aceptarlo, prometo estar en contacto, no es como si fuera a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y así juntos, podremos pensar en una futura solución para estar juntos… —un último beso fue dado lleno de esperanza de un futuro juntos._

— _¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? Vendré por ti para llevarte._

—_No es necesario, ya Susan tenía previsto llevarme y acepte._

—_Te amo, llévatelo grabado en tu corazón. —Dije poniendo mi mano en su pecho._

—_Hasta el final bebe —finalizo con una sonrisa en un perfecto inglés la frase que nos identificaba como los amantes eternos que juramos aquella primera vez a la luz de la luna._

Casi siete meses habían sucedido desde su partida, y aún lo recuerdo como si de ayer se tratara, cada día su ausencia me torturaba y continuaba sin entender porque no había habido ningún intento de comunicación por su parte. Ciento noventa y seis correos después aún continuaban sin respuesta de su parte, era como si realmente la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Y aquí me encontraba infeliz y con el corazón roto como ella me había dejado y con un vacío que no lograba llenar, no porque estuviera buscando como llenarlo simplemente necesitaba saber de ella, que me explicara el porqué de su ausencia todo este tiempo sí habíamos dicho que nos mantendríamos en contacto y que solucionaríamos la distancia, que no nos dejaríamos afectar por la misma, pero al parecer el compromiso había sido solo de mi parte…

Lleno de coraje no pude evitar arrojar el control del T.V que reposaba en mi cama causando un estruendo al caer sobre la laptop que reposaba en mi mesa de noche, al instante sentí un suave toque en la puerta y vi como mi madre se asomaba con cara de pocos amigos…

—Edward Anthony Cullen, sí mal no recuerdo la última vez que estuve aquí ninguno, incluyendo los artefactos de tu habitación tienen la culpa de tu reciente mal humor.

—Madre, por favor-

—Por favor nada —me corto evidentemente alterada— no creo necesario recordarte que vives aquí en condición de-

—...Préstamo como son los hijos —dije interrumpiendo su diatriba.

—Me alegra que lo tengas claro porque el hecho de que tengas todo lo que necesitas no quiere decir que tengas derecho de no valorar los esfuerzos con los que les damos cada uno de los lujos que tú y tu hermana tienen.

—Mamá tampoco seas tan exagerada, bien sabes que igual trabajo y así como ustedes me esfuerzo el doble manteniéndome al día en mis estudios y conservando un empleo.

—Aun así. —Finalizó dando un portazo a la puerta.

—Yo también te quiero madre —Conteste para hacerla rabiar. Mi madre a pesar de lo que nos quería era su naturaleza ser una controladora sin remedio, pero con todo y eso siempre estaba al tanto de nuestras actividades y con todo y lo intensa que era algunas veces tenía presente el amor que por nosotros profesaba.

Cinco minutos después me encontraba observando la nada cuando sentí nuevamente como la puerta de mi habitación era abierta, era mi madre con una espléndida sonrisa dejando sobre mi mesa lo que parecía un vaso de leche y galletas.

—Yo a ti te amo hijo —dijo dejando un dulce beso en mi frente y saliendo.

Siete horribles meses sin saber de ella y un año de haber hablado con ella realmente por primera vez, aún suspiraba al recordarla entrar diariamente durante los dos meses que me tomo armarme de valor y conversar con ella…

_Dos meses tenía observando al ser más hermoso y celestial que se hubiera posado alguna vez en mis ojos… una hermosa castaña de ojos verdes que había conquistado mi corazón desde la primera vez que con su torpe inglés me pregunto qué café le recomendaba._

_Conocía tan bien su rutina que solo esperaba transcurrieran los cinco minutos en los que tendría frente a mí el colirio más hermoso que pudiera tener diariamente como incentivo a continuar en este trabajo._

_Observé nuevamente mi reloj para hacer el conteo regresivo y verla así entrar por la puerta del Starbucks en el que tenía casi un año trabajando y al cual le agradecía conocer a la chica de mis sueños _—_cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… —murmure para mis adentros y levantando la mirada escuche la campana de entrada que anunciaba su llegada._

_Risueña como la observaba a diario y en compañía de los dos pequeños con los cachetes más redondos que haya visto en mi existencia se acercó a la caja y ordeno, o al menos eso intento._

—_Un frapuccino sin canela y poca azúcar —dije rápidamente antes que sus hermosos labios formularan palabra alguna._

_Ella me observo sonriendo, observó a los pequeños y levanto la mirada nuevamente alzando su barbilla dándome a entender que finalizara su orden._

—_Un agua saborizada y galletas con chispas para los gemelos. —dije mientras registraba la orden en la caja registradora. Fue allí cuando una idea vino a mí. Mi mirada se encontró con la suya y mientras levantaba los siete dólares que costaba su orden le di mi mejor sonrisa y negando con la cabeza le dije._

—_Esta vez va cortesía._

_Me observó extrañada y sonreí al entender que seguramente esa palabra aun no estaría registrada en su vocabulario._

—_Yo lo pago, te invito —su sonrojo me dio a entender que ahora si había entendido de que estaba hablando._

—_No es necesario._

—_Tranquila, tengo una idea, pronto estaré libre ¿qué tal si aceptas tomarlo conmigo? —le dije casi haciendo señas y cruzando mis dedos evidentemente nervioso esperando su respuesta._

Recordando su hermosa sonrisa y el brillo de su mirada sucumbí ante el sueño que tenía rato acechándome y al cual no dejaba entrar…

A la mañana siguiente tres segundos antes de que mi alarma sonara toque el despertador para evitar el molesto sonido que anunciaba el inicio de un nuevo día envuelto en la rutina de los últimos meses.

Tome una ducha rápida, me coloque el uniforme y me disponía a bajar a tomar desayuno antes de salir cuando de mi celular sonó el tono de alarma anunciando la llegada de un nuevo correo electrónico.

Mi corazón se saltó un pálpito al ver la persona remitente del email…:

De: _**Bella Swan **__Octubre 13 2012_

_Para: __**Edward Cullen**_

Inmediatamente me dispuse a leer.

_**Edward, mi príncipe, mi gringo amado... **_

No pude evitar sonreír ante el uso de ese apodo y su significado, e instantáneamente comencé a sonreír como el idiota enamorado que era.

_**Entiendo el dolor y sufrimiento que te he causado al no recibir noticias de mi parte, lo he vivido en cada correo que me has enviado, porque sí lo creas o no los he leído diario, a pesar de no obtener respuesta de mi parte, estoy feliz de saber que en ningún momento has dudado de mi amor hacía ti, y necesito decirte aunque sea en estas pocas letras, dejarte saber cuánto te amo, con cada célula de mi ser y cada latido de mi corazón que late por ti.**_

—Mi corazón también late por ti amor, las veinticuatro horas del día. _—_susurre.

_**Y es precisamente este amor lo que me ha llevado a tomar la determinación que llegado el momento sabrás.**_

_**Quizá mi ausencia demuestre lo contrario a lo que te quiero expresar pero no es así, cada correo ha sido una daga a mi magullado corazón que lucha a diario para superar un nuevo día.**_

_**Sí no has tenido noticias de mi parte, créeme que se ha salido de mis manos, cuando llegue a casa como ya te había platicado la situación no estaba bien, la enfermedad de mi madre estaba en un estado tan avanzado que apenas llegue a tiempo para tomar su mano y verla morir, me imagino que era eso lo que esperaba, tenerme en casa para abandonar este mundo. **_

Inhale profundamente intentando controlar mi llanto causado ante la revelación que me estaba haciendo mi amor, mi pobre niña, tuvo que vivir un infierno al volver a casa y yo reprochando diariamente el porqué de su abandono.

_**No te imaginas el dolor que sufrí en esos momentos, dolor que tuve que mantener al margen de demostrar mis sentimientos ya que debía ser fuerte por el bien de mis hermanas y ayudar a que mi padre no se derrumbara.**_

_**Amor, no te cuento esto para excusar mi ausencia, sé perfectamente que no tengo disculpa, pero espero no me hayas juzgado tan duramente...**_

_**A partir de este momento te aseguro que tendrás más noticias de mi parte, te lo aseguro y pronto te daré la mejor noticias que podrás recibir, mi ser entero...**_

_**Ahora debo despedirme, pero te aseguro que no pasara mucho sin que tengas noticias de mi parte. Te amo y extraño con cada fibra de mi corazón. Hasta el final… Tu Bella.**_

Mi cerebro intentaba procesar algún pensamiento pero no lograba hilar algo cuerdo, solo atine a encender mi laptop, inmediatamente abrí el correo y clickee responder lo más pronto que pude.

_**Mi Bella, no te puedes imaginar los pensamientos que en este momento llegan a mí al leer tu correo, princesa no puedo creer el sufrimiento por el que has estado pasando. Mi amor pero lo que no entiendo es como no confiaste en mí, o me diste alguna señal para socorrer en tu ayuda o aunque fuera a través de la distancia darte mi apoyo y demostrarte como fuera que mi amor por ti no tiene límites de espacio, tiempo ni lugar. Te amo tanto mi luna, y estoy ansioso por saber de ti, esperare ansioso una próxima correspondencia, por favor envíame algún medio en el que podamos comunicarnos, ¿algún numero donde te pueda llamar? O la hora en que te conectas para hacerlo igual. Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto que no hay palabras para describirlo, te ama y te añora. Tu Edward. Hasta el final…**_

Limpie mí los rastros de lágrimas de mi rostro y con un sonrisa inicio mi día, uno que pensé sería como los últimos cubierto de rutina y melancolía pero que, había sido roto con la magia que solo mi niña era capaz de traer a mi vida.

Baje las escaleras con energías renovadas, me dirigí a la cocina y allí me conseguí con mis padres y mi hermana, le di un beso en la mejilla a mi madre y un fuerte abrazo a Alice.

—Muy buenos días a todos. —dije esbozando una sonrisa.

—Vaya, sí que son buenos.

— ¿Y a que debemos la extrañeza de tu buen humor? —pregunto Alice.

—Un nuevo día por el cual estar agradecido, ¿no es maravilloso? —conteste sentándome rápidamente y tomando una pieza de pan tostado y untándolo con mermelada de fresa, mi favorita.

Luego de tomar el desayuno con mi familia el día transcurrió con total normalidad. Asistí a mis clases matutinas y al salir me dirigí al café dónde continuaba trabajando. Mi turno estuvo… bien, entre uno que otro error en caja por mantenerme distraído pensando en el correo de mi Bella, aún con el corazón estrujado pensaba por todo lo que pudo haber pasado sola, sin alguien que le diera ese apoyo moral y la motivación para seguir adelante, la conocía y desde un principio supe que era una chica muy valiente y luchadora que hacía todo por conseguir sus sueños y metas a pesar de las trabas que pudieran atravesársele en el camino.

— _¿Y cómo es que te atreviste a viajar sola con tan solo veinte años a un país totalmente desconocido y llegar a casa de una familia que no conocías? —pregunte curioso._

—_Verás, desde chica fue mi sueño —contesto escuetamente, solo pude sonreír al ver su rostro sonrosado y hasta pude sentir su cerebro intentando hilar las palabras adecuadas para formar la oración que explicara lo que quería decir, desde el primer día supe que no era americana, el dominio que tenía del inglés era escaso. —Vivir una experiencia fuera de casa, intentar vivir el sueño americano como dicen… —El sueño americano… preciosa, ahora que te conozco sé que mi sueño no es precisamente americano. Mi sueño se había convertido en una hermosa latina de ojos verdes… una casa, y muchos pequeñines brincando a nuestro alrededor._

_Su vista se mantenía fija en los pequeños terremotos que jugaban tranquilamente en el parque y solo se encontraba con la mía cuando hablaba prestando atención a mis palabras._

—_Y cuidar niños también fue siempre tu sueño. —Dije en tono juguetón, esperando entendiera mi broma silenciosa._

—_No solo los cuido, soy más como su hermana mayor, no sabes cuánto me divierto con ellos, se han convertido realmente en la luz de mis ojos y me ayudan a no extrañar tanto a mis hermanas y a mis padres. —Contesto melancólicamente— Además no solo estoy con ellos, solo los tengo en las tardes y durante la mañana asisto a mis clases de inglés porque lo creas a o no las tomo y cada día intento mejorar es solo que… no había tenido mucha oportunidad de practicarlo —finalizó jugueteando nerviosamente con sus manos._

_En ese momento dirigió su vista al pequeño que revoloteaba a su alrededor y tomo su mano indicándole que quería que jugara con él. Ella inmediatamente se levantó y se dirigió a la carriola que cargaba diario con ella y tomo una pequeña pelota que comenzaron a patear instantáneamente. Ella me observo y con una seña me invito a jugar con ellos…_

Un carraspeo me saco del sueño en el que me encontraba y así volví a la realidad.

A las ocho volví a casa, tome mis apuntes y me dispuse a estudiar ya que estaban por iniciar mis exámenes finales… finales… ya solo me faltaba la práctica que daba por terminado un nuevo ciclo en mi vida y podría decir que estaba a un paso de cumplir mi meta, médico cirujano…

Adolorido y con el rostro marcado me desperté y al ver sobre donde me encontraba me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido "estudiando" me incorpore inmediatamente, eran las tres de la mañana, al levantar mi vista me fije en la notificación de un nuevo email en mi bandeja de entrada lo cual me hizo salir de mi aturdimiento post-despertar.

De: _**Bella Swan **__Octubre 14 2012_

_Para: __**Edward Cullen**_

_**Alejando el sufrimiento que he vivido los últimos meses el aliciente a mi corazón ha sido cada correo recibido de tu parte, ¿ciento ochenta y seis correos?, que loquito mi vida, solo tú eras la luz dentro de toda la oscuridad que se había vuelto mi vida.**_

_**PD.: ¿Hora de conexión? No tengo, solo entro por segundos, no tengo mucho espacio libre.**_

_**¿Número de contacto? A su tiempo recibirás una llamada de mi parte, tenlo por seguro…**_

_**Me resulta increíble cómo te conozco y sé que al antecederme a tus reacciones tendré respuesta a cada una de tus dudas. **_

_**Estaba de volada, pero no me puedo marchar sin recordarte cuanto te amo, y así será por siempre, más allá de las barreras de la vida y la muerte… Tu Bella.**_

Al finalizar de repasar por quinta vez sus extrañas palabras un escalofrío recorrió mi ser y el eco de su voz repetía incansablemente el final de su correo _te amo, y así será por siempre, más allá de las barreras de la vida y la muerte… _continuaba sin entender a qué se refería por lo cual no dude en escribir un correo de vuelta, necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien y que por muy triste que pudiera estar si se encontraba en algún tipo de depresión no podía hacer algo que atentara contra su vida… no… ni pensarlo…

_**Bella, no logro entender del todo tus palabras… tu último correo me ha dejado un sabor agrio en el estómago, no sé si algún día vuelva a verte pero espero de todo corazón que sea así, princesa aférrate a la vida, no sé qué se pueda estar cruzando por tu mente al escribirme ese tipo de oraciones, mi vida tú eres fuerte y podrán decir que el tiempo que compartimos no fue suficientes para llegar a conocerte del todo, pero sí yo lo hice, te conozco y se la persona luchadora que eres y que lo que te propones lo logras, así que vamos amor, levanta esos ánimos, me dices que he sido el aliciente que calma tu dolor, pues tu recuerdo ha tenido el mismo efecto conmigo, mi corazón duele pero necesito suplicarte que no me abandones, soy tuyo y espero por ti hasta el final… Tu Edward.**_

Tres días habían transcurrido sin tener noticias de su parte… cada día resultaba peor que el anterior, una terrible ansiedad se había adueñado de mi ser y no me abandonaba ni a sol ni a sombras y pedía a Dios a diario que no permitiera que algo malo le sucediera…

Mis exámenes finales habían dado inicio y cada uno me había resultado más complicado que el otro al no lograr mantenerme totalmente concentrado. Ese día llegue a casa totalmente abrumado y de mal humor, mi examen del día había terminado en un fracaso total, aún conservaba la esperanza de por lo menos lograr aprobarlo y de esta manera conseguir cumplir con el cronograma que había estado estudiando. Tenía pensado qué, una vez finalizada la carga académica pospondría las prácticas profesionales, necesitaba ver a Bella, la ansiedad me estaba consumiendo y realmente necesitaba constatar por mis propios medios que se encontraba bien.

Dos toques en la puerta me dieron la alarma de que ya no estaba solo en casa, — ¿Hermanito? —Era Alice, — ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro que si enana —en cuanto gesticule mi respuesta ya la tenía sentada a la orilla de mi cama.

—Me tienes preocupada —susurro tomando mis manos— En realidad a todos, nos preocupas y no terminamos de entender que está sucediendo. Edward, si tienes problemas en la universidad, alguien te está molestando, o… lo que sea, sabes que cuentas con tu familia ¿Cierto?

Solo atine a darle una sonrisa intentando fallidamente tranquilizarla. —Pequeña Alice…

—No Edward, no me llames pequeña, ¿Sabes hace cuanto deje de serlo? Confía en mí, por favor.

Inhale profundamente armándome de valor para darle a conocer la historia a mi hermana de que me tenía tan… ido.

—Su nombre es Bella y la conocí hace un año exactamente… —sus ojos brillaron de emoción al comprender que había logrado persuadirme para contarle el porqué de mi humor.

… Y ya hoy, hace tres días que no sé nada nuevamente de ella, Alice, ella es el amor de mi vida, y si algo llegara a sucederle no sé qué sería de mí…

—Hermanito… —ahora sus mirada brillaba pero a causa de las lágrimas que no dejaba salir. Se acercó más a mí y solo atine a sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello apretándome fuertemente en un abrazo que decía más que mil palabras, ella me apoyaría y ahora más que nunca sentía la necesidad de dejarle saber mi plan.

Correspondiéndole al abrazo le conté mis intenciones de una vez culminados mis exámenes ir en su búsqueda, lo haría formalmente le propondría matrimonio y la traería conmigo.

—Hablaré con mama y yo tengo unos pocos ahorros que podrían servir para el anillo. —Dijo alegre —Ve por ella tigre. —finalizo antes de dirigirse a la puerta dejándome claro lo que haría.

Esa noche soñé con ella e hiperventilando me desperté de un golpe, había sido un sueño tan real, suspire de alegría imaginándome que pronto la volvería a tener en mis brazos…

_LLÉVAME__ DE VIAJE, ME GUSTARÍA IR ALGÚN DÍA.  
LLÉVAME A NUEVA YORK, ME ENCANTARÍA CONOCER LOS ÁNGELES.  
DE VERDAD ME GUSTARÍA HACERLO CONTIGO.  
TU SERÁS MI CHICO AMERICANO._

_Verla cantar como niña chiquita esa, la que según ella era nuestra canción en plena autopista cinco resultaba el panorama más hermoso que pudiera haber visto jamás en mi coche._

—_Algún día hermosa, veras como te llevo a conocer Nueva York y subiremos al Empire State y gritare al mundo mi amor por ti. —Le dije sin quitar mi vista del camino. Ella sonrió tontamente y continúo cantando._

_PODEMOS SALIR ESTE FIN DE SEMANA  
LLÉVAME A BROADWAY  
SALGAMOS DE COMPRAS NENE, LUEGO IREMOS A UN CAFE.  
VAYAMOS AL SUBTERRANEO  
LLÉVAME A TU BARRIO_

…

_ME ESTÁ GUSTANDO ESTE CHICO AMERICANO. CHICO AMERICANO_

_Nos encontrábamos en nuestra cuarta cita oficial, y ya era nuestro segundo mes de hablar, conversaciones tontas, otras no tanto donde ella me dio a conocer algo más sobre sí misma, su familia, de cómo tenía dos hermanas e increíblemente una era gemela, la condición médica que padecía su mama y lo orgullosa y feliz que se sentía de saber que pronto su hermanita menor se graduaría de preparatoria para lo cual estaba planeando enviar un regalo y una fiesta a la que a pesar de que no estaría presente ya tenía todo planeado con su gemela. También me contó que antes de venir finalizó su carga académica universitaria y su emoción al saber que cuando volviera a casa seria toda una Profesora en Educación Inicial y de ahí venía el amor a los niños que tanto profesaba a los gemelos que cuidaba por las tardes. En varias oportunidades también la había acompañado a llevarlos al parque y habíamos disfrutado de divertidas tardes de fútbol y otras de guerra de arena._

_Hoy la llevaría a una montaña donde tenía una cabaña rentada para el fin de semana, sería nuestro primer fin de semana juntos ¡como novios! porque sí, hacía tres semanas había tomado el impulso y el valor para pedirle que fuera mi novia a lo que acepto más que gustosa confesándome que la atracción era mutua y que ella al igual que me pasaba a mí no podía quitarme la vista de encima y que una de las razones de ir diario al café era para verme…_

—_Así que… ¿A dónde me llevas? _

— _¿Te suena Big Bear Mountain? —me observo dudosa._

—_Emm… ¿No? —dijo bromeando con una sonrisa._

—_Es una montaña, y en esta época ¡hay nieve! —respondí efusivo recordando cuando me contó sobre el anhelo que tenía de conocer la nieve._

— _¿Qué? ¿Nieve? ¿Hablas en serio?_

—_Tan en serio y tan real como que me tienes loco… —sentí como se hundía en el asiento del coche y al voltear vi la más perfecta visión de sus mejillas sonrosadas._

—_No puedo creer que prestaras atención a las ganas que tenía de conocer la nieve y ahora me lo concedes, y… tú… también me vuelves loca —finalizo tomando impulso y plantando un delicioso beso en mis labios._

_Una felicidad perpetua se plantó en su rostro y continuó cantando…_

_¿SERÍAS MI AMOR? MI AMOR  
PODRÍAS SER MIO, SERÁS MI AMOR, PODRÍAS SER MIO  
¿SERÍAS MI AMOR? MI AMOR  
¿SERÍAS MI CHICO AMERICANO? CHICO AMERICANO_

Ese fue el fin de semana más sublime de mi existencia, una sonrisa en mi rostro se plantó al recordar como jugo en la nieve, el extraño muñeco que hicimos al cual le dio el nombre de frodo sin entender por qué, me imagino que de lo extraño que quedo…

Ese fin de semana se entregó a mí primera vez, dejándonos llevar por el deseo pero sobre todo las ganas que teníamos de ser uno solo… recuerdo esas noches en que la pasión se adueñaba de nosotros y sonreí al recordar como luego de esa primera vez en que tímida se entregó a mí de aquella chica ya no quedaba nada, continuaba siendo igual de dulce y en cada caricia demostraba más allá de las palabras lo que me quería… pero antes de partir se entregaba de una manera tan carnal que me hacía pensar que las últimas veces que compartimos intimidad lo hacía con la entrega y a manera de despedida…

Recordando la dulzura de sus labios, la calidez de sus caricias y el latir de su corazón a la par del mío confirmando nuestros sentimientos del uno hacia el otro, dejando entredicho y confirmando que ella se había ganado mi corazón, y era suyo desde el momento en que el brillo de sus ojos iluminó los míos.

Divagando como vivía últimamente me encontraba cuando un pitido me anunció la llegada de un nuevo correo. Mi corazón se aceleró e inmediatamente me levante en dirección a mi laptop.

De: _**Bella Swan **__Octubre 18 2012_

_Para: __**Edward Cullen**_

_**PD del PD.: Disculpa la tardanza, fueron tres días difíciles llenos de muchos contratiempos.**_

Al leer esa nota que se supone debería ir al final de cada correspondencia me hizo sonreír al confirmar como ella era única incluso en un correo…

_**La fuerza de un corazón que continúa latiendo por ti, por ustedes… Sé lo que estás pensando, y quiero que sepas y entiendas que no está en mis manos abandonarte, es el destino bebe, pero también necesito que entiendas que lucho cada día para seguir adelante y así conseguir llegar a término mi más reciente meta. **_

_**Esta noche siento como todo va más rápido de lo normal, mi pecho duele un poco, mi padre me calma diciendo que es un simple episodio y así lo comprendo, solo al pensarte cobro fuerzas y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro imaginando la luz en ti al recibir noticias de mi parte y no es por ser creída, sabes que no soy así, pero lo sé porque es la misma que según mi hermana ilumina mi rostro al decir tu nombre…**_

_**Te dejo… por esta noche. No sin antes recordarte cuanto te amo y que todo lo que hago es por nosotros. Te ama hasta el final… Tu Bella.**_

_**PD.: Amor, esta noche escuche una canción y no te imaginas como me hizo alusión a ti, pronto recibirás una llamada de mi parte y me gustaría dejarte el coro en antesala, la canción es en español pero traduciré la estrofa para ti. ¿Te dije hoy que te amo? Así es, los amo más allá de la razón…**_

_**Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar**__**  
**__**Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar.**__**  
**__**Eres todo lo que más quiero**__**  
**__**Pero te pierdo en mis silencios.**_

_**Espero, No Anhelo ¡jamás! perderte en mis silencios. Te amo.**_

Nuevamente su correo me deja sin palabras y no comprendo cómo es que cada uno me resulta más críptico que el anterior…

_**De nada sirve mi vida si no te tengo a mi lado, así que sigue luchando, necesito sentirte, te necesito junto a mí y ya verás cómo pronto estaremos juntos. **__**—**_Fue mi promesa interna_**— espero con ansías tu llamada y, amor, ¡Jamás me perderías en tus silencios! Porque cada uno es el aliciente a mi ser para ansiar con más ganas el momento en que volvamos a estar juntos.**_

_**Esta noche debo estudiar, mañana es mi examen final, ¡Deséame suerte! Cuándo me llames te daré una sorpresa, así que espero ese momento con ansías.**_

_**Se despide haciendo saber lo tuyo que soy. Te amo, hasta el final, tu Edward.**_

El tan esperado día en que valía mi examen final había llegado, el último correo de Bella junto a la noticia de que pronto escucharía su dulce voz nuevamente me tenían ansioso y feliz a cantidades iguales. Desperté como había estado sucediendo la última semana con mis libros y apuntes en la cama, al dirigir mí vista al frente me topé con el rostro orgulloso de mi madre levantando lo que tenía sobre mí.

—Así que… ¿ha llegado el día?

—Es hoy madre, mi último examen y en dos semanas volveré con Bella —conteste con una sonrisa brillante.

—No te imaginas lo orgullosos que nos sentimos todos de ti hijo, que todo tu esfuerzo este valiendo la pena y sobre todo que Dios nos permita la dicha de vivir este logro a tu lado. —Al levantar mi vista me topé con las lágrimas de mi madre.

—No llores mama-

—Lloro de felicidad —me corto inmediatamente.

Le dije tomando su rostro. —Es solo el primero de muchos éxitos que vendrán madre, así que ve acostumbrándote —intente bromear para que saliera de ese momento lloroso.

—No serías tu si no salieras con una de las tuyas —me riño dándome un abrazo lleno de amor, el amor que solo una madre era capaz de profesar por un hijo.

—No necesito cambiar madre, así me aman. —finalice triunfal.

—Y sí que son afortunados. Está noche te esperamos para salir a celebrar. Cena a las ocho en-

— ¿_In and out_ hamburguesas? —le corté.

—Cómo se te ocurre… La ocasión lo amerita así que iremos a _Maranello_…

—Pero ese es tu favorito —dije haciendo un intento de puchero mientras veía como salía de mi habitación.

Una ducha, desayuno y abrazos llenos de buenos deseos y el cariño de mi familia me encontraba en camino al aula en el que tendría lugar mi último y tan esperado examen.

Cuatro horas más tarde y con mi rostro lleno de satisfacción y orgullo de haber cumplido con mi evaluación final llegue a casa, donde me esperaban mis padres y hermanas con el rostro lleno de intriga.

— ¿Y bien? —salto mi hermana en cuanto me vio asomar mi rostro por la puerta principal.

—Y bien enana, que ahora deberás tenerme más respeto y llamarme doctor como la situación lo amerita. —ella salto sobre mí con un grito que por poco me deja sordo.

—Felicidades hijo —dijeron mis padres en coro uniéndose al abrazo de mi hermana.

Luego de ese emotivo momento familiar, me dirigí a mi habitación con la intención de descansar un rato para recobrar fuerzas y estar en la cena con todas mis fuerzas.

Tome una reparadora siesta y a las siete en punto sonó la alarma de mi teléfono, me levante y perezosamente me arrastre al baño, tome una refrescante ducha y me encontraba checando mi email y verificando que mi teléfono tuviera la señal adecuada y atento ante cualquier intento de comunicación que tuviera Bella conmigo. Esperaba esta noche poder darle la noticia que en una semana estaría en su país y eso me tenía realmente feliz.

La cena transcurrió con la amena compañía de mis padres y hermana quien en secreto se había comunicado con mis amigos y lo que en un principio sería una cena en familia se convirtió rápidamente en una íntima pero relajante comida con las personas a quienes más aprecio les mostraba.

Entre bromas estúpidas de parte de Emmett, consejos de Jasper sobre cómo abordar la situación con Bella y todos felicitándome y dándome ánimo para lo que se venía transcurrió la noche y sin darnos cuenta se nos hizo la una de la madrugada. Me encontraba ansioso por llegar a casa, y algo molesto conmigo mismo ya que al revisar mi móvil se había apagado por falta de batería, no podía creer lo idiota que había sido al no ser precavido en lo referente a mantener mi teléfono encendido y con buena señal.

En cuanto estuve en mi habitación tome inmediatamente el cargador del móvil y lo conecte, iba camino al baño cuando un mensaje pito, di dos pasos retrocediendo rápidamente sin fijarme por donde pisaba y termine besando el suelo al tropezar con unos zapatos…

Tome una larga respiración al ver tres mensajes notificando las llamadas que no habían sido recibidas al estar el móvil apagado, la frustración que sentía en ese momento se disipo al recibir un nuevo mensaje de mi operador de red notificando que tenía un mensaje en el buzón de voz.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento imaginando lo que en el mensaje me encontraría… su voz, finalmente volvería a tener la dicha de que su voz llenara mi ser.

Mi tembloroso dedo pulso el botón de llamada que luego solicito mi clave de buzón, sí anteriormente mi corazón estaba detenido en este momento sentía como estaba próximo a salir de mi pecho ante la emoción que sentía al tenerla tan cerca.

Pulse la tecla del número uno para tener acceso al buzón cuando finalmente tuve acceso a su voz…

La línea se encontraba vacía, de pronto logre escuchar un sollozó y un débil _ahora_, algo hizo clic y la dulce voz de mi princesa estuvo en la línea.

—_Edward, mi amor_ —escuche su voz, sonaba extrañamente cansada— _no te imaginas cuanta emoción alberga mi alma de saber que escuchas mi voz, ¿recuerdas la canción que te envié? En este momento me estoy imaginando la hermosa sonrisa que debe adornar tu rostro_. —Nuevamente el sollozo irrumpió la nota de voz y me estaba comenzando a desesperar, que imbécil ¿por qué no estuve atento para poder atender? —_Escúchame bien, necesito que estés atento a tu buzón de correo, por este tonto pero muy útil medio y a pesar de estar consiente que no es la vía idea necesito hacerte una invitación. Sí estas escuchando este mensaje quiere decir que muy a mi pesar algo salió mal por lo cual necesito que vengas a mi casa. Ahora te debo dejar, pero por favor está atento. Te amo con todo mi ser, hasta el final_ —culminó el mensaje en un triste susurro.

—Oh por Dios, —dije halando mi cabello— que imbécil, imbécil… cuando intente ver el número del que había recibo la llamada para devolverle la llamada a Bella resulto inútil ya que no había ninguno registrado.

Del coraje lance el móvil a cualquier parte escuchando el crujido del mismo contra la pared, el desespero que sentía y un terrible pálpito que habitaba mi ser que me hacía sentir que algo estaba mal, _jodidamente mal_.

En ese instante tome la determinación de que, mañana abordaría el primer vuelo que consiguiera, rebusque el móvil y al tomarlo llame a la aerolínea, necesitaba información sobre el vuelo que saliera mañana después del medio día con destino a la mujer de mi vida.

La línea se escuchaba vacía, de pronto logre escuchar un sollozó y un débil _ahora_, algo hizo clic y la dulce voz de mi princesa estuvo en la línea.

—_Buenas noches, Copa airlines, en que podemos servirle._

Veinte minutos después discutiendo con la chica que me atendía sobre el cambio de fecha que deseaba hacer en el boleto una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro cuando conseguí lo que tanto anhelaba mi alma.

—_Está bien señor Cullen. Ahora que está consciente que podrá tomar el vuelvo VBR2015 solo sí alguien llega a faltar u ocurre algún cambio de última hora, ha sido un placer atenderlo, que tenga una feliz noche, hasta luego._

Con la satisfacción de haber conseguido el cambio de fecha del vuelo, quedando este para hoy día a las cuatro de la tarde, me quedaba como anillo al dedo ya que daría oportunidad a que en la mañana llegara la correspondencia prometida por Bella lo que a su vez me serviría para confirmar la dirección y así llegar directamente a su casa sin necesidad de preguntar en cada esquina sobre donde se encontraba su casa. Me dispuse a armar un morral con un poco de ropa para mi estadía y finalmente agotado por las emociones vividas durante el día caí en los brazos de Morfeo…

Sin tener idea de cuánto tiempo paso, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y el tocar de mi puerta una muy alterada Alice entro a mi habitación cayendo estrepitosamente sobre mi cama con una sonrisa tan grande que daba miedo.

—Buenos días. —Dijo sonriendo.

—Allie, más te vale tu interrupción se deba a algo realmente importante porque no te imaginas lo cansado que me encuentro y el día que me espera.

—El día que te espera se puede ir a la fregada —dijo totalmente pagada de su misma— esto es muuuuucho más importante.

—Ya termina de hablar que no soporto tu tono con el dolor de cabeza que me gasto. —en ese momento levante mi vista y al darme cuenta de la hora casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. Once y cuarenta y cinco.

—Esto que tengo en mis manos hermanito… —dijo alzando un pequeño sobre al frente de mi— es… una correspondencia a nombre del mismísimo doctor Edward Cullen de parte de la señorita Bella Swan.

Sin pensármelo dos veces tome el sobre de sus manos con algo más de fuerza de lo necesario… al ver el rostro de mi hermana apenado musite un —Lo siento —a lo que ella solo me dio una sonrisa tímida y salió dejándome solo en la habitación.

Con manos temblorosas observe el sobre y tomando una fuerte inhalación intentando armarme de valor rasgue el sobre, dentro encontré lo que parecía ser un boleto de avión a mi nombre y la escueta nota en letra de mi Bella en la cual se leía:

_**Gringuito, mi amor, en casa te esperan, por favor aborda el vuelo descrito en el boleto, yo no puedo pasar por ti, pero mi padre lo hará, ¿Recuerdas a Charlie? Espero que sí, bueno, igual él te esperara con un letrero en manos. Disculpa la informalidad y la premura de todo esto pero, en casa te necesitan… Te amo Edward, hasta la eternidad, Tu Bella.**_

Mi pulso se encontraba a un ritmo tan acelerado que hacía que todo esto pareciera irreal, al revisar los datos en el boleto sonreí al notar que era el vuelo por el que había rogado poder abordar justo hoy a las cuatro de la tarde en el vuelo VBR2015.

Con una sonrisa pero a su vez el nervio instalado en mi rostro me dirigí a la cocina donde conseguí a mi madre terminando el desayuno, el exquisito olor a tocino y huevos despertó mi hambre, ella al verme me hizo una seña y tome asiento.

— ¿Alice? —pregunte para cerciorarme si se encontraba en casa y hacerla venir para dar la noticia y no tener que repetir para cuando me la consiguiera.

—Se encuentra en su habitación, fue a por su mochila ya ha de estar por regresar —finalizo en una sonrisa.

—Bien, la esperare…

Cinco minutos más tarde apareció una muy enojada Alice.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunte curioso.

—Me acaba de llamar un compañero para darme la genial noticia que no logro terminar el trabajo del cual se hizo responsable y ahora tendré que marcharme para finalizarlo en la biblioteca. —respondió en lo que parecía más un graznido que la voz real de Alice.

—Bueno hermanita respira, son solo gajes del oficio cuando se es estudiante. Y bien, cambiando el tema necesito platicar algo con ambas. —Dije en un tono tan serio que debió asustar a ambas que tomaron asiento a mi lado.

— ¿Edward, está todo bien? —pregunto mi madre.

—Sí madre, es solo que… estatardesalgoacasadeBella —dije tan rápido que ni yo mismo logre entenderme.

— ¿Cómo? —interrumpió Alice.

—Como lo han escuchado, esta tarde a las cuatro para ser más específicos tomo el vuelo a mi destino —dije con una sonrisa que no debió llegar a mis ojos porque de inmediato mi madre alarmada agrego.-

—Pero, ¿qué ha sucedido? Es decir, tu vuelo no salía sino hasta la próxima semana Edward.

Una exhalación después tome aire —La verdad ni yo tengo respuesta a eso, el sobre que llego esta mañana contenía una nota de Bella y un boleto para abordar el vuelo hoy. Anoche cuando llegamos a casa constate que mi celular estuvo apagado durante la cena, cuando lo conecte me conseguí con un mensaje de voz de su parte el cual me dejo pensativo que algo no va bien, en el me dejo saber que este sobre llegaría hoy y que por favor hiciera lo que allí me indicaba. Madre su tono se notaba tan extraño y toda la semana he estado con un mal presentimiento y necesito hacerle caso a mis instintos e ir a por ella.

Ambas tomaron mi mano tratando de inculcar algún tipo de alivio y fortaleza el cual necesitaba enormemente, luego de unos segundos mi madre habló.

—Espero que tengas buen viaje mi amor, cuídate mucho y por favor en cuanto estés allí te comunicas con nosotros que estaremos ansiosos de saber que todo está bien.

—Es que… es tan extraño madre, en sus notas siempre ha hablado no lo sé… como en pasado y es la mala espina que tengo, en una ocasión dijo que de recibir el mensaje era que algo no había salido bien, y será su padre quien me busque en el aeropuerto. Estoy tan asustado madre no puedo evitar sentir este temor de que algo va realmente mal, mi mente da tantas vueltas que ya ni sé que pensar, en estos precisos momentos estoy desvariando… —dije con el ánimo por los subsuelos.

Luego de esa conversación, tomar desayuno y escuchar las palabras de aliento de parte de mi madre y Alice, el tiempo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y en este momento me encontraba abordando el vuelo que me devolvería a los brazos del amor de mi vida.

En cuanto el avión alcanzó una altura considerable y en vista de lo largo que sería tome una píldora por sugerencia de mi madre que me mantuviera sereno durante el vuelo. Ocho horas más tarde y con el leve sacudir por parte de la mano de la chica que atendía el vuelo me di por enterado que nos encontrábamos próximos a aterrizar, al comprender lo cerca que estaba de ella, y de disipar todas las dudas con las que venía, mis nervios se dispararon nuevamente, tanto que podía sentir la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo.

Una vez aterrizamos, tome el pequeño equipaje de mano que me acompañaba y camine en lo que parecía la dirección a la salida del área internacional del aeropuerto. Una vez fuera mí mirada paseo por todo el lugar, hasta dar con un letrero con mi nombre, al bajar mi vista confirme que se trataba del padre de Bella, o al menos lo más parecido al hombre que había conocido en las fotografías que me había mostrado ella durante el tiempo que compartimos juntos.

Lentamente me acerque al hombre que me observo re-celosamente y con unos ojos extrañamente llenos de melancolía se dirigió a mí.

— ¿Edward Cullen? —Pregunto a lo que yo simplemente asentí, —Charles Swan —dijo tomando mi mano.

—Un gusto señor Swan.

Él tomo mi pequeño bolso y me señalo en la dirección que debía caminar.

—Iremos a casa… pero antes debemos hacer una parada en el camino. —dijo palabra por palabra haciendo un esfuerzo por pronunciar bien cada una de ellas. Esas simples palabras me sorprendieron ya que al ser más de media noche no me imaginaba que pudiera haber algún centro de abastecimiento abierto.

—Está bien, —dije en un susurro— yo solo, necesito llamar a mi casa y hacerles saber que he llegado con bien.

Una vez en el coche y recordando las pocas lecciones que Bella llego a darme del español hice mi intento por comunicarme con él. —Isabella, ¿esta ella en casa?

Un sentimiento extraño se adueñó de él al escuchar el nombre de Bella. Él no contesto, y solo se mantuvo al margen del camino.

Cuando nos detuvimos en lo que parecía una farmacia, en ese momento aproveche la ocasión de llamar a casa, a pesar de la hora al primer repique pude escuchar la voz de mi madre.

— ¿_Edward_? ¿_Estás bien_? ¿_Llegaste_? ¿_Ya la viste_? —me ataco a preguntas.

—Madre —susurre.

—_Alice es él_. —Escuche que grito lo cual me hizo gracia.

—Creo que ya sabes que soy yo, estoy bien, sí ya llegue y no, aún no la veo, estoy con Charlie, el padre de Bella, pasamos por una farmacia y ahora lo estoy esperando.

— _¡Oh hijo! Gracias a Dios y gracias por llamarnos, estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad y Alice estaba como loca dando vueltas por toda la casa tratando de no dormirse sin antes tener noticia tuyas._

—Tranquila madre, todo irá bien, te llamo luego ahí viene el señor. —dije cortante y pronto al ver que Charlie salía cargando un par de bolsas.

—_Hasta luego hijo, cuídate y saludos_ —termino con una risita nerviosa.

En cuanto Charlie estuvo en el camión lo encendió y rápidamente estábamos de vuelta al camino, cinco minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos en la entrada de lo que supuse sería la casa de la familia. Una pequeña y humilde vivienda de dos plantas con un exterior un tanto descuidado, me imagino que ante la situación con la madre ninguno tendría cabeza para ocuparse en el mantenimiento de la misma.

Charlie salió del camión y me hizo señas para que bajara, tome una larga bocanada de aire y mi corazón salto al entender que el momento del reencuentro había llegado.

Mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo note como una luz en el interior de la casa era encendida. Mi corazón retumbo al imaginarme que sería Bella, mi Bella quien abriera la puerta. La cerradura interna sonó y mi corazón se detuvo al ver como esta era abierta lentamente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro que decayó inmediatamente al ver que quien habría era una mujer de avanzada edad.

—Charles, finalmente llegan, ya me tenían preocupada —dijo atropelladamente haciéndonos pasar, mi español no era bueno del todo en cuanto a conversaciones pero podía llegar a entenderlo en un sesenta por ciento.

—Lo siento, este es Edward Cullen —le dijo dirigiendo su mirada a mí. —Está es la abuela Marie, mi madre.

—Mijito —dijo con una sonrisa— es un placer tenerte aquí.

—Hola abuela Marie, un-

—Bien, —corto el papa de Bella— está será la habitación dónde dormirás esta noche. —dijo haciéndome señas pensando quizá que no entendería. Pero sus palabras me sorprendieron.

— ¿Dormir? —respondí en español — Pero… Yo vine a ver a Isabella, ¿Dónde está ella?

Papa y abuela Swan se observaron cuando escucharon el crujir de una puerta y su mirada se dirigió de la puerta abierta a mí… Curioso dirigí la vista a quien salía de lo que supuse sería la habitación se instaló frente a mí la imagen de la mujer más preciosa del planeta. Mi Bella lucía tan cansada, su piel igual de tersa a como la recordaba, la calidez en su mirada… en ese momento me detuve en su cálida mirada, ¿ojos cafés? Aturdido camine hasta donde ella se encontraba para constatar que fuera mi Bella.

Al estar frente a ella las palabras no salían, solamente atine a susurrar un muy débil — ¿Isabella?

Para el momento en que ella iba a abrir la boca, su padre se dirigió a ella, —Bella, ¿con quién dejaste a-

—Logre que se quedara dormida padre. —su mirada sorprendida se posó en mí, no entendía para nada su reacción, era ella, mi Bella…

— ¿Podrían dejarnos solos? —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—No creo que sea conveniente Bella. —Refuto inmediatamente su padre.

Con ojos vidriosos se dirigió a su padre y decidida le dijo —Es el momento. —Su voz causo un escalofrío en mí. Su voz, me lo confirmaba, era ella. —Por favor, esperen en la habitación, con cuidado de que se despierte.

Ella, enfoco su mirada en mí y una solitaria lagrima recorrió su delicado rostro, —Espera un momento —dijo dándose vuelta y entrando nuevamente a la habitación seguida por su padre y abuela.

Unos murmullos más tarde salía nuevamente. La observe extrañado al enfocar su rostro que estaba realmente rojo, al parecer había estado llorando. Paso por mi lado y yo la seguí a la parte trasera de la casa, abrió una puerta y llegamos al patio, se encontraba oscuro y vi como caminaba por un pequeño camino en dirección a lo que parecía un pequeño banco debajo de un árbol, no sé de donde una pequeña luz se encendió de pronto, tomo asiento y yo imite su movimiento. Permanecimos en un incómodo silencio hasta que en un momento la adrenalina subió por mi cuerpo y cuando quise pensar ya estaba con ella entre mis brazos, su cuerpo pegado al mio, mientras besaba su cabello. Ni el abrazo ni los besos fueron correspondidos, y fue en ese momento que caí en la cuenta de que no era su olor el que respiraba, no era su cremosa piel la que tocaba, me aleje completamente de ella observando a la mujer frente a mi constatando lo que mi cuerpo decía a gritos, ella no era mi Bella…

—Yo… no entiendo… ¿Bella?

Ella solo sonrió antes de hablar —Dependiendo de qué Bella estés buscando —dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Tú, me conoces? —pregunte nervioso.

— ¿Qué sí te conozco? La verdad no, es primera vez que te veo, pero Bella me ha hablado tanto de ti, que siento como si te conociera de años.

Esas palabras fueron las necesarias para confirmar que no era mi Bella con quien estaba hablando, confundido por la energía que irradiaba a pesar de tener un semblante triste me confundía el parecido de ella con su hermana. La única diferencia realmente visible era el color de sus ojos, mientras mi Bella los tenia de un verde brillante esta Bella los tenía en un tono café bastante oscuros.

—Ella… dejó esto para ti. —dijo extendiendo un pequeño sobre blanco parecido al que había llegado horas atrás a mi casa.

Yo tome el sobre mientras dudaba en abrirlo, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, y seguía sin saber dónde estaba Bella o porque no estaba aquí para recibirme. Al comprender las palabras de que ella nunca me haría venir de tan lejos para no recibirme personalmente un sentimiento de desolación se alojó en mi pecho.

—Sigo sin comprender… —dije mirando a la chica sentada a mi lado.

—Todas las respuestas que puedas estar formulando en tu cabeza encontraran respuesta en ese sobre.

Con mis manos temblorosas y el peor temor instalado en mi pecho me dispuse a abrir el sobre. Inmediatamente un conocido olor se instaló en mi nariz lo cual me hizo sonreír al recordar cuantas veces prometí comérmela con la excusa de su exquisito olor a fresas lo cual me hacía pensar en mermelada. Al extender el contenido se trataba de dos páginas con la inconfundible letra de mí Bella.

_**Edward:**_

_**Te conozco, y me puedo imaginar tu cara de incertidumbre ante esta loca situación en la que te encuentras, ceño y labios fruncidos, una mano en tu desordenado cabello tratando de calmar la ansiedad de obtener las respuestas que has venido a buscar y un corazón que late tan fuerte que estoy segura podrías despertar a los miembros de mi familia que se encuentren dormidos…**_

Sonreí al detallar mi estampa y realmente era lo que Bella acababa de describir en su carta…

_**Sí bien no he llegado yo a recibirte al aeropuerto y tampoco estuve para darte el tan anhelado abrazo y besos con el cual debiste ser recibido… quiere decir que, muy a mi pesar en estos momentos no me encuentro allí. **_

— ¿No me encuentro allí? ¿Qué quiere decir? Por favor, no puedo más necesito una explicación y la necesito ¡Ya! —termine gritándole a la que debía ser hermana de Bella, toda esta situación era tan irreal, que deseaba en lo más profundo de mi ser que si se trataba de un sueño despertara lo antes posible.

—Por favor, continúa leyendo.

_**No te imaginas cuanto lamento no poder estar allí, y que de esta manera tan ¿inhumana? Te haya hecho viajar desde tu casa a acá. Pero… ay Edward créeme que esto resulta tan difícil para mí como lo será para ti, esta mi amor, es mi despedida para ti. El hecho de que estés aquí quiere decir que, ya no me encuentro en el mismo plano terrenal en el que están ustedes.**_

Esas líneas estaban destrozando mí ya magullado corazón. No podía ser, ¡No! En ese momento comencé a respirar pesadamente. Mi mirada se encontró con la de mi acompañante que se encontraba anegada en lágrimas silenciosas. Necesitaba respuestas y si ella dijo que aquí las encontraría debía continuar…

_**No consigo por donde comenzar, son tantas las respuestas que te mereces, así que debo comenzar por explicar quién te acompaña ¿Recuerdas como siempre que te hablaba en referencia a mis hermanas de hablaba de Ana y Anto? Bueno, Antonella es mi hermana menor seguramente por la hora en que aterrizaba tu vuelo aún no la habrás conocido, Anabella es el nombre de mi hermana gemela, Isabella-por si no lo recuerdas- era mi nombre de pila y las tres éramos las Ellas de papa… Te confieso esto porque entiendo la confusión que puedes llegar a tener estando en casa.**_

Sonreí al recordar el relato que me había hecho Bella sobre las _Ellas_ de papa…

_**A mi padre Charlie y la abuela Marie ya los has de haber conocido al llegar a casa.**_

_**Edward, hace un año cuando volví a casa, lo que conseguí fue una enorme tristeza, pero también tiempo después la luz dentro de toda la oscuridad en la que la muerte de mi madre nos dejó a todos en casa. Sí, mi madre falleció a los dos días de mi llegada, fueron los días más difíciles de mi vida, soportar el dolor de mi padre y hermanas, convertirme en el pilar fundamental de la familia, la que los alentaba a seguir adelante y trataba de convencerlos que mamá estaría muy orgullosa de ver como cada uno continuaba con su vida, porque ese fue el deseo de ella antes de dejarnos.**_

_**Mi madre tenía más de tres años padeciendo de una arritmia cardíaca fue sometida a una operación donde se le fue colocado un marcapasos, luego de dicha operación tuvo una mejoría notable según ella y sus buenas energías todo iba bien y fue por eso que decidí tomar el avión que me llevo a ti mi ángel. **_

_Bendito viaje en busca del sueño americano_ —susurre quedito para mis adentros…

_**Los meses transcurrieron con total normalidad hasta que un día los síntomas volvieron… vértigo, mareos, desmayos, constantemente se ahogaba dejando de percibir el aire suficiente. Fue en el momento que la enfermedad alcanzo un avance tal que mi hermana me conto que ella se encontraba tan mal y que mi regreso era requerido con urgencia, el resto ya lo conoces fue el momento en que la temible despedida tuvo lugar… **_

_**El dolor de la perdida de mi madre nos tenía tan absortos a cada uno de nosotros que los síntomas que posteriormente yo comencé a presentar asumimos serían a causa de la misma perdida… pero no resulto así.**_

_**Los constantes mareos, dolor en mi pecho y los repetitivos episodios en que mi corazón se aceleraba tanto que podía llegar a sentir como sí cada latido retumbara en todo mi alrededor, hizo sospechar a mi padre que la historia podría estar repitiéndose gracias al antecedente presentado por mi madre ya que en cierta oportunidad los doctores les habían comentado ante el temor de mi madre por la salud de sus hijas que algún día nosotras pudiéramos padecer el mismo diagnostico… No fue hasta ese momento que comprendí la preocupación que siempre mostro Charlie para con nosotras y porque su temor acerca de mi viaje, tan al contrario de mi madre que siempre me aconsejaba vivir al máximo y disfrutar cada día como si fuese el último. En ese chequeo se confirmó mi peor temor por una extraña circunstancia la historia se repetía. Bebe no te puedes imaginar el temor que cubría mi ser al descubrir lo que sucedía con mi pobre corazón que tanto te extrañaba día con día.**_

_**Ese día en que tanto terror sentí por mi vida, fue también el día más extraño y a su vez extraordinario que pude experimentar en estos últimos meses. Al conocer mi diagnostico medico **__**mi mente entro en negación, mi cuerpo se desmadejo, me sentí sin fuerzas y la oscuridad se apodero de mí,**__** caí desmayada por lo cual se me solicito realizarme todo tipo de analíticas de sangre los cuales mostraron un nuevo diagnóstico resultando esta a su vez la razón por la cual todo se volvió un caos.**_

_**Esos exámenes revelaron la bendición que hoy día ha sido la razón de mantenerme en pie, el porque te encuentras aquí y el motivo de continuar luchando por ti, por mí y por ella… ese pequeño indicio de vida que crecía dentro de mí. **_

Si antes me encontraba confundido, ahora no sabía que pensar, solamente sentía mi corazón fuertemente y sentí como repentinamente comencé a hiperventilar, no sé en qué momento las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas, temblando situé mi nublada vista en el pedazo de papel que aún tenía en mis manos. Por un momento levante la mira y fue cuando note que me encontraba solo. Anabella había entrado a la casa, por lo cual me dispuse a continuar leyendo.

_**Sí Edward, embarazada, me parecía estar en un sueño ¡Un hijo tuyo! Era la mayor bendición que podía llegar en el momento indicado. Yo estaba feliz, y a pesar que esa felicidad fue nublada por las ordenes que dio el doctor y la explicación dónde me indicaba que debía acabar con ese embarazo ya que mi condición cardíaca hacía todo más difícil y que era muy probable que no aguantara los meses de gestación para traer al mundo a mi bebe, nuestro bebe, fue en ese momento que decidí luchar por mantener la esperanza viva de que mi bebe vería la luz y tendría la vida que se merecía junto a su padre… Tú mi vida, perdóname, Edward perdóname, mil veces, pero… si estás leyendo estas palabras quiere decir que el peor diagnóstico del doctor se cumplió y yo no aguante el parto.**_

El aire se tranco en mis pulmones y una fuerza sobrenatural no me dejaba respirar, con estas líneas confirmaba mi peor temor, Bella, mi Bella ya no estaba… viva…

_**Perdóname mi amor, perdóname por elegirla a ella, créeme que con cada día que transcurría moría por estar junto a ti, moría por explicarte lo que pasaba por mi mente, por volver a ti y sorprenderte con la noticia de nuestra espera, la dulce espera de un hijo, estar junto a ti y sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte, pero ¿sabes una cosa? No me arrepiento amor, y a pesar de la falta que me hiciste en cada consulta a la que debía acudir para comprobar el progreso del pequeño milagro que crecía en mí te puedo asegurar que me voy feliz de saber que nuestro amor trascendió las fronteras de mi muerte. Discúlpame por no haberte dado ese pequeño toque de confianza y que compartieras mis últimos días juntos, como la familia que debimos haber sido… pero era ella o yo, y siempre gano ella. **_

_**No me odies por la decisión tomada, te dejo el mejor regalo de mi existencia, el pequeño rayo de luz que estará de hoy en adelante para ti, el pequeño sol que alumbrará tus días más oscuros.**_

_**Te amo Edward, y como en una oportunidad te dije mi amor por ti trascendió todas las fronteras. Cuida de nuestra pequeña, no sabes cómo me gustaría estar junto a ti, pero espero que tengas presente que a pesar de no estarlo físicamente siempre cuidare de ustedes: mis ángeles en la tierra.**_

_**Quién hasta el final fue tuya… Tu Bella. **_

Obnubilado por el tsunami de emociones que en mí habitaban en este momento no note la presencia de Isabella nuevamente hasta que el pequeño quejido de un bebe me hizo volver a la realidad.

Aterrado y limpiando las lágrimas de mi rostro eleve mi mirada y allí se encontraba Isabella con una pequeña en brazos que se retorcía en una pequeña cobijita que la envolvía.

—Ella es… Gabriella —dijo en voz queda, al tiempo que movía la cobija mostrándome el pequeño remolino que allí se encontraba. —Tiene tan solo tres semanas de nacida, las tres semanas más caóticas de la casa Swan. —dijo tímida con una pequeña sonrisa. —Es idéntica a Bella o… a ambas cuando éramos tan solo unos bebes. —Finalizo extendiendo sus brazos —Tómala, conoce a tu hija.

Mi cerebro que trabajaba a velocidades increíbles hilando y juntando cada pensamiento, envió la reacción eléctrica y automática que debía tomarla. Nervioso por tomar un ser tan pequeño, y no cualquier personita, era ella, mi hija, nuestra hija, el pedacito de vida por el cual Bella lucho hasta el último día dejándola con nosotros…

La sensación de tener a mi hija en brazos no podría ser descrita con simples palabras, era algo que estaba más allá de cualquier termino, de pronto un inmenso amor broto de mi ser, y justo cuando le descubría su pequeño rostro para poder verla del todo, abrió sus pequeños ojitos y no pude evitar que nuevas lagrimas brotaran de mi ser, era su mirada… la mirada de la que un día fuera mi mujer la que ahora me observaba a través de nuestra niña.

Al observarla detalladamente me pude fijar en los detalles de mi pequeña, nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver fotos de Bella cuando era bebe y aun así podía notar las semejanzas en ambas, comenzando por esas hermosas orbes que me observaban, el largo de sus pestañas, su pálida piel, su nariz, era como ver tener una mini Bella en brazos, suspire de emoción al ver que había un rasgo Cullen innegable que a pesar de la oscuridad donde nos encontrábamos y que llevaba un pequeño gorro en su cabecita sobresalían algunos cabellos cobrizos. Perfecta, simplemente perfecta era mi pequeña.

Me encontraba totalmente embobado viendo a mi ángel personal que no escuche muy bien los murmullos que emitía Anabella.

—Disculpa, ¿qué dices? —dije mirándola un breve momento.

—Edward, Isabella te amaba tanto, y es una pena no haber podido informarte de esto antes, por muy ilógico que suene no tuvimos los medios para comunicarnos contigo y hacerte saber por lo que Bella estaba pasando. No teníamos información alguna tuya y no fue hasta el día del parto en que Bella me informo de todo lo que había dejado preparado para que conocieras la situación… —dijo Isabella visiblemente apenada —al igual que a ti me dejo una carta explicando cada correo y con instrucciones claras de cómo y cuándo deseaba que llegara a tus manos cada correo, inclusive la grabación para la llamada telefónica, ¿puedes creerlo? —Dijo más para ella que para mí— inclusive el boleto lo envió un día antes del parto, y tenía el cálculo perfecto de la fecha estimada en que estaría en tus manos.

—No te preocupes, y muchísimas gracias por cumplir su última voluntad, más que por mí, por este pequeño tesoro que nos dejó.

—A papa le costó comprender y estar de acuerdo con su último requerimiento, pero era tu derecho conocer la historia y a tu pequeña princesa. —ambos nos quedamos por un momento concentrados en la pequeña Gabriella que descansaba como el ángel que era en mis brazos —es increíble el reconocimiento e instinto padre e hija, este pequeño remolino nos ha dado bastantes dolores de cabeza, entendemos que le haga falta su madre, debías haber visto el rostro de Bella y la felicidad que la cubría cuando hablaba de ti o lo agradecida que se sentía de ver día a día como crecía la pequeña semilla que ahora tienes en brazos y ahora viéndola en tus brazos lo relajada que se nota en ellos, resulta increíble…

Segundos más tarde Anabella me hizo saber que lo mejor era que entráramos a la casa por lo pequeña que estaba la bebe y que podría resultar contraproducente a lo cual le di la razón, una vez dentro de la casa me indico cual sería la habitación que ocuparía que resulto ser la que pertenecía a Isabella. Acostamos a la pequeña muy a mi pesar ya que se sentía tan cómoda y calentita entre mis brazos y yo estaba tan feliz de tenerla que no quería soltarla jamás… pero una vez más la voz de Anabella me hizo salir de mi episodio indicando que luego me pesaría que la bebe solo quisiera estar entre mis brazos y nuevamente, tenía razón…

Un leve toque en la puerta y un _pase _después vi cómo se asomaba por la puerta Charlie, nuevamente pude notar lo cansado que lucía, y sus ojos rojos, mi corazón se estrujo al imaginarme el dolor que este pobre hombre ha venido cargando desde la muerte de su esposa, hasta la pérdida de su hija en un periodo tan corto de tiempo.

— ¿Sabes? Para el momento en que el doctor nos confirmó el diagnóstico de la hipertensión de Bella que la estaba llevando a una insuficiencia cardíaca no podía creer que mi princesita estuviera pasando por eso, no justo después de la muerte de Reneé, todo me parecía tan surreal, luego cuando se conoce del embarazo y el doctor le informa que lo mejor era abortar para evitar una perdida mayor estuve de acuerdo con el médico. —dijo suspirando mientras se acercaba a la pequeña cunita donde dormía plácidamente mi bebe, ¡Mi bebe! Era increíble como todo se había vuelto en torno a ella, no pude evitar darle una dura mirada al comprender la gravedad de sus palabras —pero al ver la lucha que día a día afrontaba, el temple de acero con que defendía a su pequeña lagartija como llamaba a la bebe antes de saber que era niña — rió ante el recuerdo— y el brillo que se alojaba en su mirada al saber que su amor dejo fruto comprendí que el amor de un padre hacía un hijo no tiene medida alguna, y fue el momento de aceptar su decisión. Ten —dijo extendiéndome una pequeña bolsa— llego esta mañana con tu nombre. —Camino hacia mí dándome una sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo lleno de sentimientos encontrados. —Bienvenido a casa hijo —dijo antes de salir dejándome asombrado en medio de la habitación.

Tome la bolsa y extrañado porque efectivamente venía con mi nombre la abrí. En el interior se encontraba una cadenita de lo que deduje era oro con un pequeño dije en forma de corazón el cual tenía un pequeño broche que servía para abrirlo, inmediatamente intente abrirlo, cuando lo logre mi respiración quedo en un segundo plano al ver una hermosa fotografía de mi Bella con un abultado vientre de embarazada, sonriendo, lucía realmente feliz , se notaba que estaban disfrutando el momento, en la imagen se veía con el vientre descubierto y sus hermosos pechos cubiertos por una fina tela, su espectacular cabello café suelto que también ayudaba a cubrir sus pechos, se encontraba apoyada a una pared blanca y en el vientre escrito con tempera las iniciales de cada uno de nosotros y con sus manos en forma de corazón que cubría las letras… _E. I. G_, una nueva lágrima llena de significado rodó por mi mejilla al leer la inscripción al lado contrario de la fotografía que rezaba…:

_**Las Ellas de papi Edward que lo amarán hasta el final…**_

En ese momento comprendí cada una de sus palabras… no era ella, era el destino, un amor que trasciende fronteras, una lucha día a día por cumplir con su nueva meta… el amor de una madre que a pesar de no tener la oportunidad de disfrutar el ver crecer a su pequeña se fue con el regocijo en su corazón de saber que las personas a las que amo hasta el final tienen un futuro por delante para disfrutarse el uno al otro…

Fue así como con la visión de mi pequeño ángel descansando y el ángel que ahora teníamos en el cielo la determinación de lucha por ser el mejor papa del mundo se instaló en mi ser… —Dónde quiera que estés serás la mama y novia más feliz y orgullosa del mundo, y te amaré hasta mi final…

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, sobre todo mil gracias a Vivi, May, Lo y Ari, por soportar mi molestia en el transcurso del desarrollo de esta loca idea; A Pao por ser el doctor asesor para la parte técnica y nuevamente a ustedes por leer.


End file.
